1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to learning aids and more specifically it relates to a hand-held dry-erase board system for efficiently combining a dry-erase board, a marker and an eraser into one package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Learning aids have been in use for years. Typically, learning aids have included items such as flashcards, small chalk boards and small dry-erase boards. When using flash-cards, a student or teacher will read the question on one side of the flashcard and, when ready, flip it over to read the answer. Portable chalk boards and dry-erase boards usually include a board along with a piece of chalk or dry-erase marker and then a separate eraser. The student or teacher may write a question on one side of the board and then either erase it, or if the board has two sides, flip it over to reveal the answer (providing the answer was previously written on the back).
A disadvantage with flashcards is that they are not usually able to be modified and are generally not written on. This can hinder the student's learning ability as the flash card may not adequately describe the solution to the given problem. Portable chalk boards pose the problem of leaving messy chalk dust and small pieces of chalk everywhere. Chalk boards can also be difficult to read from a distance (e.g., located at the back of a classroom). A problem with past portable dry-erase boards is that it can be cumbersome to carry around a separate board, marker and eraser simultaneously.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently combining a dry-erase board, a marker and an eraser into one package. Past chalk boards and dry-erase boards have posed a significant problem in that it can be very cumbersome to carry around a board, a marker or chalk and an eraser at one time.
In these respects, the hand-held dry-erase board system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently combining a dry-erase board, a marker and an eraser into one convenient package.